Bite Me
by pumpkinnubbin
Summary: What if Nikola would be a vampire again and what if Helen would use a 'wrong' phrase?


**A/N:** So this idea just popped into my head one night. I'd say don't judge me but after the last fics I worked on I'll spare you with this. I had this one scene at the beginning in my head and I simply had to write this. Thank you Criss for the support and help- you'll see, I've put some things in here. Also, this might have some spoilers _but_ after we still don't know anything from after Hollow Men I'll shut up now. I'm sorry it took me so long to finish and upload.

**Summary: **What if Nikola would be a vampire again and what if Helen would use a 'wrong' phrase?

**Disclaimer:** *silence* You know it, don't you?

_**Bite Me!**_

"Don't tell me you haven't learn _anything_ from your mortality?" Helen almost yelled at him.

"I told you I wouldn't stop to take over the world and now that I am a vampire again there's nothing that could stop me."

"I will if I have to. Nikola, please."

"Helen...My offer from Rome still stands..." Nikola smiled.

"Nikola, please! Don't start with this again."

They stood in the middle of the hallway and Nikola started to move closer to her while Helen was stepping back. She ended up with her back against the wall and Nikola being incredibly close blocking her way to all sides.

"You are _so_ hot when you do that." He smirked.

"Bite me!" She growled back.

Nikola looked at her a second not sure whether to take her words literally or not. The second she realized what she had said she felt his lips on her neck. The next moment his teeth were slightly brushing over her skin.

"Magnus, we have a pro...blem..." Will started when he saw Helen but instantly stopped at the scene he had just interrupted.

"What the-?"

Helen slid under Nikolas arms and walked up to Will arranging her clothes as much as she needed to.

"Junior, you really do have the worst timing possible." Nikola sighed.

He still had his arms leaned against the wall looking at him.

"Let's go William. You said there is a problem?"

"She called you William, you screwed it up, Junior." Nikola smirked as the two others left around the corner.

Nikola followed them a second later to the main lab. He couldn't take his eyes off of her long gracious legs and wondered what desires he had awaken within her. Smiling to himself he didn't noticed that Will and Helen had stopped so he ran right into her.

"Henry, Will said there is a problem?" Helen asked trying to ignore Nikola in her back.

"_Was_ a problem. I figured it out. Sorry to have you come here, Doc." Henry answered.

"Not as sorry as I am." Nikola mumbled in Helen's ear.

"It's ok, Henry. Anything else?"

Both, will and Henry shook their heads and watched Helen leaving. Nikola was gone the next instant as well.

"Dude, you look like you've seen a ghost." Henry said when he was alone with Will.

"I wish it would have been one, man." Will answered.

He was still pale and out just thinking about earlier and Henry wondered what had happened. Before he could ask Will disappeared too.

Nikola caught Helen in the hallway. He grabbed her shoulder, swung her around and pinned her against the wall- once again.

"Nikola!" Helen cried out in surprise.

His eyes were back and his smirk showed his vampire teeth. She looked at him in shock.

"Don't worry. You're blood is safe. I'm in full control, although..." He moved closer to her neck, "I'd love to grant you your wish to bite you."

Helen couldn't help herself but close her eyes at the thought.

"Are you taking your treatment?" She asked silently.

He slowly kissed her shoulder up to her neck and Helen couldn't deny the butterflies he sent through her body. Neither could she stop her knees from trembling.

"Of course I am. I made this vow once and I intend to keep it."

Helen tilted her head to allow Nikola better access to her neck. It was a reflex but she didn't care. He placed his left hand on her waist while he leaned on his other arm against the wall. His lips moved their way up her neck to her jaw where Nikola kept kissing his way.

"Nikola..." Helen mumbled.

"Yes, my love?"

Helen swallowed hard before she said what went through her mind.

"My bedroom."

She didn't believe what she had just said but she wouldn't take it back either.

For a second Nikola thought he had heard wrong but her eyes told him everything he needed to know. They were darker, almost black and he could hear her heart beating as loud and hard as never before. He smirked and they went to her bedroom. He could smell her blood rushing through her veins and somehow he managed not to eat her before they arrived in her room. It had been a hard task giving the fact that he wanted her and her blood as well on some level.

As soon as the door was closed he couldn't help himself anymore.

Now he definitely wanted her. He pushed her against the door and his nails were opening her blouse.

"Nikola!" Helen gasped as his nails cut her stomach a bit.

She was too aroused to get herself to care and the pain soon mixed with pleasure. Helen pulled him closer and kissed him passionate. Nikola gently bit her lower lip and she opened her mouth where their tongues would dance a deadly duel. Helen undid his shirt and got it off of him. It didn't take another minute to get the two of them out of the rest of their clothes. They were both so impatient that they barely made it to the bed.

"You are _so_ hot that dominant... I knew you'd like it this way." Nikola grinned finding her on top of him.

"Bite me, Nikola." Helen spat back smiling cheeky.

He lifted himself so his face was only inches away from hers. His hands were on her hip as he licked his lips.

"Is that a challenge?"

"What if?" Now she wanted to know it.

In a split of a second he had changed their position so that now he was on top of her.

"That's better don't you think?"

"No!"

Before she could say another word he silenced her by pressing his lips to hers. She smiled into the kiss and kissed him back.

The next second she had her eyes closed and Nikola's teeth were back on her neck. He gently bit her there not breaking the skin with his vampire teeth. He did have full control after all.

"Nikola!"

She held on to his shoulders her eyes still closed. Helen enjoyed it as much as she feared that he would actually 'go vampire' on her but she knew he wouldn't if she didn't want it to happen. She gently stroked through his messed up hair and smiled.

"My vampire." She laughed quietly in his ear.

They kissed again and spent the night finding out what a vampire could do if he wants to.

x-x-x

_Criss, I'm sorry I didn't write this M but I really had to try hard to keep this rated T. Maybe another time darling._


End file.
